Censuras em Pingu
Esta é uma lista de episódios da série de televisão "Pingu" que foram retidos pelo "Pygos Group". O "Pygos Group" detinha os direitos de distribuição para a biblioteca de episódios da série "Pingu" no momento, e decidiu proibir, censurar ou cortar vários episódios de transmissão, porque eles foram considerados demasiado, assustadores, impróprios, ou violento para as crianças. A proibição foi confirmada pelo 'Pygos Group", e esses curtas não foram transmitidos oficialmente na televisão em muitos países, especialmente nos Estados Unidos. Os Episódios Controversos na 1ª Temporada Hello, Pingu A cena onde Pingg bate na cabeça de Pingu e o faz tropeçar em sua bola foi cortada quando lançada em VHS pela BBC devido a violência e foi quase banido. Ele foi removido na televisão britânica em 2003 e não foi ao ar na televisão americana. As cenas, no entanto, ainda estão intactas em alguns lançamentos em VHS e DVD. Pingu Runs Away thumb|150px Esse episódio foi proibido (não oficialmente) de ser transmitido na televisão ou de ser lançado em vídeo, devido a cena onde a Mãe de Pingu lhe dá várias palmadas e Pingu resolve fugir de casa. O episódio também contou com cenas onde apareciam monstros de gelo e que poderiam assustar os espectadores mais novos. Ele também foi removido da televisão britânica em 2005 e foi um dos poucos episódios extraídos da "TV Parental Guidelines" devido ao seu material ofensivo. Music Lessons Embora exista uma controvérsia neste episódio, ocorre mudanças na música. A versão original continha uma música com direitos autorais e o "Pygos Group" não conseguiu obter a permissão para a utilização da música. Quando foi remasterizado e re-dublado, a música foi mudada e o "Pygos Group" obteve permissão pela "MPHC". Little Accidents thumb|left|150px Esse episódio foi proibido oficialmente de ser transmitido ou lançado em DVD (exceto no Reino Unido), devido ao humor de banheiro, urina sem censura e as referências alcoólicas. Pingu's Dream thumb|150px Esse episódio foi proibido oficialmente de ser transmitido ou lançado em DVD devido à morsa que foi considerada assustadora demais para muitos espectadores mais jovens. Ele também foi removido da televisão britânica em 2003 e foi um dos poucos episódios extraído de aeração nos Estados Unidos. Os Episódios Controversos na 2ª Temporada Pingu at the Doctor's thumb|150px Esse episódio foi proibido (não oficialmente) de ser transmitido ou lançado em DVD (exceto no Reino Unido e nos EUA), devido à aparência realista do sangue. Pingu's Admirer Houve uma mini-controvérsia por causa dos sinas feitos por Perestrokia e Glasnost, de modo que o episódio tenha sido acusado de promover o comunismo da União Soviética. Pingu's First Kiss thumb|left|150px Este episódio foi banido da televisão norte-americana devido ao enredo concentrando-se principalmente em Pingu e Pingi tentando se beijar. Os Episódios Controversos na 3ª Temporada Pingu Quarrels With His Mother thumb|150px A cena em que a Mãe de Pingu bate em seu rosto foi editada quando lançada em VHS pela BBC. Este episódio foi removida da maioria das transmissões por causa da cena do tapa nos Estados Unidos; no entanto, ele foi ao ar no Cartoon Network como parte do bloco de programação "Small World". Porém, o episódio foi exibido sem cortes em DVD, "The Pingu Show" e em transmissões no Canadá. Os Episódios Controversos na 4ª Temporada Pingu and the Doll thumb|left|150px Este episódio foi banido em maior parte da América do Norte devido a estereótipos dos nativos americanos. en:Pingu Censorship Categoria:Listas Categoria:Conteúdo